1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ultra wide bandwidth spread-spectrum communications systems, and, more particularly, to generating constant narrow-pulse-width Gaussian-derivative-like mono-cycles using CMOS circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transmission of encoded data using wavelets is known in the art. However, a problem with circuits known in the art which generate such wavelets is power consumption. That is, such circuits dissipate large amounts of power and current, including standby current.